Is This The End?
by azureLuna11
Summary: MAJOR ANT-MAN AND THE WASP SPOILERS! Was he going to die here? Where was his partner? Was he ever going to see the light of day again? Was he going to be stuck in the Quantum Realm forever? One-shot. Based on that horrible post-credit scene


**AHHHHHH I JUST SAW ANT-MAN AND THE WASP, AND I LOVED IT, IT WAS AWESOME...! I LAUGHED SO HARD! :D**

 **Anyways, yeah, this one-shot is FILLED with spoilers, and it's super short (I'm sorry about that), and it could potentially harm your heart... so yeah...you've been warned!**

 **Thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

"Haha, okay very funny guys. You can bring me back now"! Scott cried out, hating the fact that his voice trembled slightly. It was stupid to even be afraid. Hope, Hank, and Janet knew what they were doing. They were just trying to mess around by pulling some cheap prank ..right...?

Right?

"Guys! I get it! Stop screwing with me! Come on! I promise I'll be a good boy, if you'll just knock it off! Hope? Hank? Seriously guys, what's going on"?

Nothing, just...nothing. Nada...okay...

"Pfft, I'm losing my chill people! Alright...? Bravo, you know what? I applaud you, you gave me a good scare! You win! I'm impressed! Haha! You got me! You aren't still mad at me are you? I never liked the silent treatment ya know. GUYS"!

They weren't responding, why weren't they responding...? _Why?!_

Scott blinked rapidly _and_ prayed that he wouldn't have a panic attack.

He was fine, he was fine, everything was perfectly fine.

No it wasn't.

 _"_ Hope?! Hope please! _Please!_ Look, I'm sorry! If you're still upset for any reason we'll work it out I swear! Hank! _I'm sorry!_ I know I was an idiot for sneaking off to Germany to help Cap! I understand, and I'm _so_ sorry! Can you...can you bring me back now...? Please! I wanna get out! I wanna leave this place, _PLEASE"!_

He couldn't breathe, Scott couldn't breathe. He was on the verge of tears. The pressure was crushing his lungs mercilessly.

This wasn't happening... _this was not happening...this was not happening...he wasn't trapped in the Quantum Realm he wasn't, there was no way..._

"Don't leave me, you can't leave me here _go_ _ddammit! You can't! I can't do this again! I won't go through this a second time"!_

His face glistened with sweat, raw fear officially began to possess him...

"Mrs. Pym! I can't stay here! I _have_ to get back to my daughter, she _needs me"!_

His daughter...

 _Cassie..._

 _Cassie..._

 _Cassie..._

 _Peanut._

 _"_ GET ME OUT! Are you even listening to me?! Why aren't any of you answering me?! HELP! _Help me!_ I swear to God I'll do anything, just _get_ _me outta here..."._

No one answered his cries.

It felt like it had been hours, or days, maybe even weeks of nonstop hoarse screaming. But it all turned out to be pointless.

Scott Lang was left alone in the Quantum Realm.

He sobbed shamelessly and desperately tried figuring out how to escape on his own...

Until cold reality slapped him hard on the face, there was no getting out. He was trapped. It was impossible to get out. He was helpless. He was useless...

 _Dammit..._

 _I'm so sorry Cassie...I told you I mess things up every time. I hurt you again...I'm sorry...what a poor pathetic excuse of a father I am..Paxton was right..I don't_ _know anything about being a good dad...I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

Was he going to die here? Could anyone even die in the Quantum Realm? Was he going to be stuck floating aimlessly forever? What if one day he went back but everyone he loved was gone...? What if he went back but he changed? For the worse...

 _No..._

 _"..._ help...someone help me...please...I-I can't...h-hold on...," Scott choked out in complete agony.

He didn't have the strength to talk at all anymore, his chest was on fire...

 _Take care of my girls Luis..._

 _..._

Eventually, Scott dozed off, and dreamed of Hope's soft lips against his, Cassie running up to him and ready for a hug with that adorable toothy grin of hers, and he dreamed of...he dreamed of a wedding...Luis was there as his best man. Cracking his original jokes as usual. Hope looked so bright and beautiful in her white flowing gown...Hank patted him on the back joyfully, Janet had tears in her eyes and kept kissing both him and Hope. Cassie was, of course, their flower-girl...and...and...then they all went out to go get some ice-cream from Baskin-Robbins.


End file.
